elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabrielle Larouche
Gabrielle Larouche is an Imperial who can be found in the Town. Interactions Gabrielle's Hunt Aid Gabrielle in clearing out a ruin in search of an artifact. Gabrielle's Apprentice Gabrielle has found a second location where her staff might be, the Hero must help her. Gabrielle's Treasure The Bloodfall Queen has demanded the hero stop with the treasure hunts, and has taken their place instead. The hero must follow her with Sabina Clovia. Dialogue ;Gabrielle's Hunt "So you're the one they call "champion."" :What makes you say that? "I have an eye for these things. When I saw you, I shivered. Something inside me said, that one's dangerous. No one else in the Town had that effect on me. It was a simple deduction. My name is Gabrielle Larouche. I'm a treasure hunter, and a conjurer. I'm looking for something very special, and I was hoping you could help me find it." ::I'm a fighter, not an archaeologist. "I won't ask you to do any digging, don't worry! I've been searching for an ancient staff that can summon Dwemer constructs. How as it made? Where do the constructs come from? It's all very exciting. I have reason to believe there might be one in this area. I've found a few places I think it might be, but they are not very welcoming to visitors. Some dead people are very good at protecting their treasure. That's where you come in. I lead you to the place, you grab the staff, and keep any other treasure you might find. Even if there is no staff. And I believe there will be a *lot* of treasure. Sound like a good deal?" :::Sure, I'm in. "I thought so. When you are ready, we'll set out." :::No. "'' "'' :::Let me think about it some more. "'' "'' ::I like treasure. "'' "'' ::What's in it for me. "'' "'' :Some of them do. "And the rest? What do they call you? I suppose you wouldn't know. At any rate, they're lucky to have you. I can tell you're not an ordinary fighter. My name is Gabrielle Larouche. I'm a treasure hunter, and a conjurer. I'm looking for something very special, and I was hoping you could help me find it." ::I'm a fighter, not an archaeologist. "I won't ask you to do any digging, don't worry! I've been searching for an ancient staff that can summon Dwemer constructs. How as it made? Where do the constructs come from? It's all very exciting. I have reason to believe there might be one in this area. I've found a few places I think it might be, but they are not very welcoming to visitors. Some dead people are very good at protecting their treasure. That's where you come in. I lead you to the place, you grab the staff, and keep any other treasure you might find. Even if there is no staff. And I believe there will be a *lot* of treasure. Sound like a good deal?" :::Sure, I'm in. "I thought so. When you are ready, we'll set out." :::No. "'' "'' :::Let me think about it some more. "'' "'' ::I like treasure. "Wonderful! I think we'll get along. I've been searching for an ancient staff that can summon Dwemer constructs. How as it made? Where do the constructs come from? It's all very exciting. I have reason to believe there might be one in this area. I've found a few places I think it might be, but they are not very welcoming to visitors. Some dead people are very good at protecting their treasure. That's where you come in. I lead you to the place, you grab the staff, and keep any other treasure you might find. Even if there is no staff. And I believe there will be a *lot* of treasure. Sound like a good deal?" ::::I have one condition. "Oh, my. What sort of condition?" :::::Tutor our local conjurer, Sabina Clovia. "You have a local conjurer? How quaint. Well, I suppose if you won't help otherwise, Ill do it. Though I must tell you I'm very busy. I can't promise she'll get better. Let's bring her along. She's sure to learn something." ::::::It's a deal. "Wonderful! When you're both ready, we'll head out." ::::No. "'' ''Information is missing from this article. "'' ::::'Let me think about it some more.' ''" "'' ::'What's in it for me.' ''" "'' :'Who are you?' ''" "'' If approached again: ''"Shall we head out?" After traveling to the location: "Here we are. Good luck finding the treasure!" :You're not coming? "Of course not. I have to teach Sabina the basics. We're better off doing that outside. This was your idea, remember?" :Thanks. "Of course. Not that you'll need it." After clearing the ruin: "Well, that was a waste. I'm sorry you went through all that trouble for some useless stone tablet." :It wasn't a waste. "True, you and Sabina got something out of it. And I suppose crossing a dungeon off my list isn't a *total* waste either. When I find our next target, I'll let you know. I'm looking forward to spending more time with you." :I found some gold. "'' "'' :You had better be right next time. "I promise nothing. This whole kingdom could be a bust. But don't act like you're not getting a thrill out of the chase, Warrior. When I find our next target, I'll let you know. I'm looking forward to spending more time with you." If approached again: "I haven't decided on which dungeon to explore next. Come back a little later." ;Gabrielle's Apprentice "Warrior. I found a place I want to check out. Probably has some really nice treasure. With any luck, I'll find my staff, too. I thought we might as well bring my new apprentice, Sabina Clovia. Are you coming?" :Yes, I'll look for you. "Are you being sassy? I like it. Let me know when you're ready." :Not this time. "'' "'' If approached again: "Shall we head out?" :Yes, let's go. "Wonderful. This way..." :Not just yet. "Don't wait too long. I know there are other thieves - or, rather, treasure hunters - in the area..." In the cave: "Oh, Warrior I have some bad news. Sabina wanted to impress me so she ran in ahead of us. No idea where she might have ended up. I'll wait here. You go in and do all the dangerous things. If I hear you cry for help, I'll summon something to go in and give you a hand." :Why not just summon it now? "You don't think you can handle it? I have faith in you. Go on now. :Fine with me. "'' "'' If approached again: "Look, just don't die down there. I don't want that on my conscience." After finding another tablet: "Another bust. Sorry to waste your time." :Don't worry about it. "'' "'' :Nothing I didn't expect. "'' "'' :It's fine. Sabina got something out of it. "She got some experience as a damsel in distress, that's for sure." If approached again: "I haven't decided on which dungeon to explore next. Come back a little later." ;Gabrielle's Treasure "Hello, Warrior. No hard feelings, I hope?" :Not at all. "'' "'' :Why did you do this? "I didn't have much of a choice, really. The Queen asked me what we were looking for in our adventures. I couldn't just lie to her, now, could I?" ::You could have. "'' "'' ::I guess not. "Don't worry, I've convinced the Queen to allocate part of the treasure to your town. She said she's considering moving her court here, perhaps you'll even get a brand new keep out of it." "I guess we'll be leaving shortly. I just wanted to tell you I greatly enjoyed our adventures together. You're even more capable than your reputation suggests. A true hero." Conversations ;Gabrielle's Treasure The River Snake: "Ah, the Queen's champion, just in time! I wasn't sure you'd join us. Gabrielle, would you take care of our guest?" Gabrielle: "Gladly." Appearances * Category:Blades: Quest Givers